Materia
The Materia concept comes from Final Fantasy VII and gives your character another ability to use in battle. Do not worry about the number on your Materia as It will not go away with use! This is indeed how many time you must use it in order to level it. As a Materia levels it grows in power making it stronger over time. There is currently a glitch that allows materia to be leveled faster than normal; if you use a materia then change classes, the cooldown resets for that class. Mastering Elemental Materia as you can read below, Change your hero's classes to squire from chemist will reset the cooldowns of materia, but only water and quake that can used without target. For seal and aero, you will need to play Time Mage and your friend to play time mage for not so easy but fastest way to master materia. TM1 = TimeMage1 , TM2 = TimeMage2 The logic is TM1 will use materia , while TM2 use his ult to TM1 so that TM1 can use materia again, and TM1 will use his ult to let TM2 use his ult to TM1 and repeat the process. beware : high amount of manna is needed for the fastest process :) Elemental Materia There are four elemental materia in the game. If they are used enough, they will level up to a stronger version. If all four are mastered, they can be combined at the obelisk in the Northern Mountains to form Aire Tam Enib Moc. Demi Materia Demi Materia damages an enemy based on current health. (more info needed, and a pic) Demi is obtained from the main quest, as a reward from the quest Eye of Jenova from Ao Madoushi Water Materia Water Materia summons an outward beam of water, dealing 150 damage to every enemy it hits. Using it 25 times will make it transform into Watera Materia which deals 250 damage to enemies hit. Finally, using Watera Materia 40 times levels it up to Wateraga Materia, dealing 350 damage per enemy. Wateraga Materia can be sold for 10000 Gold and 2 Crystal Shards. Water Materia can be obtained by completing the quest Hydra Egg. Alternatively, it can be obtained through the Bazaar Good "Crystal of Water". Also, Leviathan in the Battle Arena has a 10% chance to drop Water Materia upon defeat. Aero Materia Aero Materia summons tornados to deal damage to the target as well as surrounding enemies and also slowing them down. Aero Materia deals 300 damage to the specific target as well as 100 damage to nearby enemies, slowing them down for 6 seconds. Using it 20 times makes it transform into Aerora Materia, which deals 750 damage to the target and 250 damage to nearby enemies and slows them down for 8 seconds. After using Aerora Materia 40 times, it turns into Aeroga Materia, which deals 1500 damage to the specific target and 500 damage to surrounding enemies and slows for 10 seconds. Aeroga Materia can be sold for 40000 Gold and 2 Crystal Shards. Aero Materia can be obtained by completing the quest Mithril Golem's Heart. Alternatively, it can be obtained through the Bazaar Good "Crystal of Wind". Also, both Typhon and Pandemona have a 10% to drop it when beaten in the Battle Arena. Quake Materia Quake Materia summons an earthquake to heavily damage all enemies in its vicinity for 10 seconds. Quake Materia deals 180 damage per second. Using it 25 times makes it turn into Quakera Materia which deals 360 damage per second. Using Quakera Materia 50 times creates Quakeraga Materia which deals 540 damage per second to enemies affected. Quakeraga Materia can be sold for 50000 Gold and 4 Crystal Shards. Quake Materia can be obtained by completing the quest Eidolon Challenge. Alternatively, it can be obtained through the Bazaar Good "Crystal of Earth". Also, Titan and both of the Brothers (only at levels 45 and 50!) have a 10% chance each to drop Quake Materia upon defeat in the Battle Arena. Out-Dated Materia These will be here as a record of old materia As of a previous update, seal materia is now Demi Materia (if anyone knows the version this happend plz insert here) Seal Materia Seal Materia inflicts negative statuses on enemies targeted. The regular Seal Materia always inflicts Silence for 10 seconds. Using it 20 times will level it up to Sealara Materia, which has a 50-50 chance to either inflict Silence or Blind, giving enemies a 20% miss chance for 7.5 seconds. Using Sealara Materia 30 times creates Sealaga Materia which has a 35% chance to inflict Silence, a 31% chance to inflict Blidn and a 34% chance to inflict Slow which reduces their speed by 15% for 20 seconds. Finally, using Sealaga Materia 50 times makes it transform into Sealaja Materia which has a 32% chance to cast Silence on all enemies within a 500m radius of the target, a 38% chance to inflict Blind, giving the target a 25% miss chance for 15 seconds and a 30% chance to inflict Stop, stunning the target for 5 seconds. Sealaja Materia can be sold for 32000 Gold and 4 Crystal Shards. Seal Materia can be obtained by catching the liar during the quest Mysterious Curse. Alternatively, it can be obtained through the Bazaar Good "Crystal of Dark". Summon Materia Summon Materia work differently than elemental materia. They cannot be leveled up with repeated use and they have a World Cooldown - meaning different players share a cooldown on these materia. Boco Materia Boco Materia can be obtained by completing the Boco the Chocobo Miniquest. Using it summons Boco who rams into the target enemy, dealing 1750 damage to them and all surrounding enemies. It also casts Level 4 Haste on all allies in close proximity. Boco Materia has a 2 minute World Cooldown. Hades Materia Hades Materia can be obtained by defeating the optional boss Hades during the Magic Urn Miniquest. Using it summons Hades who puts the target to sleep for 30 seconds. They will wake up prematurely if attacked. This works against any enemy, be it normal creep or superboss, except for Odin and Strongest Shinra. Hades Materia has a 60 second World Cooldown. Tonberry Materia Tonberry Materia can be obtained by completing the Friendly Monsters Miniquest. Using it summons Tonberry who slowly walks towards the enemy to finally stab them, dealing a high amount of damage. The amount of damage dealt is calculated as follows: L = Level of Summoner K = Kills of Summoner (maximum 4000) (L - 10) * (L + 1) * K / 400 The damage dealt is of Holy attack type. If Tonberry's stab kills them, they explode, dealing additional damage to all surrounding enemies. Tonberry Materia does not reduces armor anymore 0.9.6. The AoE damage is calculated as follows: (L * K) / 8 Tonberry Materia has a 3 minute World Cooldown. Odin Materia Odin Materia can be obtained by completing the quest The Northern God. Using it summons Odin who slices through all nearby opponents, dealing massive damage. The damage dealt is calculated as follows: (Level of Enemy + 1) * 1000 Odin Materia has a 10 minute World Cooldown. Diablos Materia Diablos Materia is dropped by the ring of darkness superboss, Diablos. Using it deals damage based on percentage of current enemy HP in an AoE, therefore, this materia won't deal fatal damage. The total damage dealt is 75% percent of current enemy hp. Diablos Materia has a 1.5 minute World Cooldown. Category:Materia